1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pocket screwdrivers, and more particularly, to pocket ratcheting screwdrivers having multi bits and means of converting a pocket clip to a lever of a mini ratcheting screwdriver for increasing applied torque.
2. Description of Related Art
A standard screwdriver includes a handle rigidly affixed to and axially (i.e., longitudinally) aligned with a shaft forming a head. The head may be of a number of types. In use, an axial force is applied to the screwdriver while also applying torque.
Pocket screwdrivers with multi bits are longstanding within the hand tool art. However, they are not widely used among mechanics and handymen because it applies insufficient torque because of its low leverage in turning the screwdriver around the longitudinal axis.
However, it is highly desirable to have a multi function screwdriver that could be carried in a shirt pocket and can generate enough torque. Because of the sheer number of tools required today it is staggering to find a needed tool and it is expensive to own all of them. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to carry a tool box around or even to carry a large tool around. Often times worker are in a position where they can't readily have access to exchange tools from their tool box. This device will allow the worker to always have a multi bit screwdriver that easily clips on the pocket like a pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,812 discloses a pocket screwdriver with a torque amplification means in the form of a torque cap that can be placed 90 in a receiving hole on the hollow shaft of the screwdriver. However, the hollow shaft ends are not nut driver sockets that can also have tool bits inserted. Thus, the invention only can have 3 different tips carried by the invention at once. Besides, the screwdriver disclosed in the patent does not have a pocket clip.
WO 2008019026A2 discloses a hand tool with a lever arm for applying torque constructed to fold into the handle assembly. However, the invention can only utilize one tip. Our invention has multi-bits and has a pocket clip to prevent misplacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,775 discloses a multi-function driving tool that can carry up to six tip heads and utilizes an elongated tube inserted with the head bits on both of its end as a lever arm to provide torque instead of the pocket clip. The pocket clip only serves the function of clipping to the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,709 discloses a hand tool with rotatable arms that can be used with a variety of bits. However this patent did not mention using the openings of the blade or arms that are sized and shaped to allow tool bits to be inserted to be used as nut drivers of different sizes. It does not have a pocket clip either.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the screwdrivers or hand tools disclosed in the related art. The present invention is directed to a pen size, six-in-one multifunction pocket clip screwdriver wherein the pocket clip pivots 90 to become the handle of a mini ratcheting screwdriver giving the user the leverage to turn the most stubborn screw.